OWS: Operation Warbler Seduction
by letthebutterbeerflow
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Blaine's sweet and slow kisses were like crack to Kurt; always passionate, always romantic, always meaningful… but as is the case with crack, you get addicted and you want, you need, you crave more. And Kurt. Wanted. More.  Smut.
1. The Problem

A/N: So i decided to post this story after getting positive feedback on scarves&. no warnings really, chapters 1 and 2 are flirty and funny build up to smut in chapter 3. its first time smut though but its REALLY fluffy and sweet, like you should thoroughly brush your teeth afterwards to avoid cavities =D please review! it would mean the world to me. i have to thank my beta dani, because without her this would be complete and total shit... but its awesome now! so yes i won't bore you anymore, enjoy!

disclaimer: i own nothing, all belongs to ryan murphy and fox (god help us)

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk away, his back arched, shoulders leaning against the cool metal lockers. Both hands clutched to the messenger bag strap crossing his slender torso, he returned his head to center and let his eyes fall closed, lost in his thoughts. It was fall of senior year. Over the summer—a beautiful and extraordinarily romantic summer—Blaine had decided to join Kurt at McKinley, for a whole list of reasons. He said he couldn't take not seeing Kurt's glowing face every day like he used to at Dalton. He felt like it was time to leave the safe haven of private school and try to brave what he had regretfully run from years ago. He said Kurt had inspired him, shown him the light. Kurt definitely wasn't going to argue.<p>

At the end of the year, they had both said 'I love you' to each other. The most beautiful part about it was the simplicity of it. There they were, in the coffee shop they had come to call their own, lost in smooth conversation and it just came out, raw and pure in the air between them. That was it. They loved each other. It was as easy as that. And all the other bullshit didn't matter. Kurt couldn't have dreamt it any other way. Also, he was extremely proud of himself for keeping that sip of coffee secure in his mouth, rather than choking and spluttering on it, or worse, spitting it right back out all over Blaine's face…

They were in bliss. The two spent quiet nights together all summer. It was the closest thing to a classic, epic, _deliciously_ cheesy Hollywood romance Kurt had ever seen, let alone experienced. Blaine would show up outside his window, tossing pebbles and strumming gentle melodies, sometimes humming or singing softly along. When Kurt would poke his head out said window, he was always greeted by a big goofy, cheeky grin that had him swooning so hard he couldn't even bring himself to roll his eyes playfully, and he just melted, every single time. They would sneak out at all hours of the night, giggling under the starlight with Blaine's guitar slung over his back and their fingers entwined as they stumbled through dew-wet grass, high off the thrill of young love. Sometimes they would run to nearby parks or ponds just talking peacefully as every so often Blaine would pause just to indulge in staring at Kurt in the moonlight while Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears. Other times they would drive to abandoned asphalt lots and kiss softly on the hood of Blaine's car. Those were some of Kurt's favorite nights; just thinking about them made his heart flutter and left him a little breathless.

The summer allowed them to spend time together like they never had before. They were inseparable. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling so close to someone. So…_intimate_. But that was the problem Kurt had finally come to understand. They were each other's everything, and yet they never seemed to break that barrier from intimate to _intimacy_.

Don't get him wrong, Blaine's sweet and slow kisses were like crack to Kurt; always passionate, always romantic, always meaningful… but as is the case with crack, you get addicted and you want, you need, you _crave_ more. And Kurt. Wanted. More.

When he arrived at this epiphany, this sexual awakening if you will, Kurt had thought initially that Blaine would have pounced on him. Kurt had assumed that Blaine wanted him as much as he wanted Blaine. That he would want to pin him down and rip open his shirt in a passionate rage, not caring if the buttons broke, just as much, if not more, as Kurt wanted him to. But every time Kurt tried anything, let his hand drift a little lower, let his tongue slide just _that_ much deeper, Blaine would freeze up and get this weird look. Sometimes it was visible conflict (over what, Kurt didn't know) and sometimes it was completely unreadable, but every time, Blaine would end things right then and there and disappear for a couple minutes if he could, muttering unintelligible excuses before Kurt ever got a chance to ask just what the fuck was going on with him. Whatever it was, Kurt didn't press it. He felt this was something he should be patient about.

But it carried on all summer, bleeding even now into the school year, and Kurt's patience was starting to wear thin. Blaine seemed to, unintentionally of course, be in the habit of leaving Kurt with permanent blue balls when he was awake, and sticky sheets when he was asleep. The pale boy winced in his thoughts at the memory of a particularly uncomfortable breakfast when Finn tactlessly asked Kurt, "If you're gonna keep washing your sheets would you mind throwing in a couple of my darks? 'Cause I unloaded the washer and that's all that was in there again so it seems like a waste of water…god sorry! Rachel keeps preaching about conserving and the environment and shit—stuff, sorry Burt…" Finn had trailed off as he finally pulled his gaze away from his bacon to Burt to apologize for swearing, only to see the older man looking kind of shifty and awkward with a slight tug at the corner of his lips, but wise eyes telling him silently to _shut. Up._ Confused, Finn panned his gaze across the table to see his mother with a hand pressed to her mouth as if trying to physically press her smile down, her sight focused on her plate. Finally, he glanced at Kurt and was shocked to see Kurt staring at him, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, arm frozen with his fork in hand as its journey to Kurt's mouth had been interrupted half way and his face flushed _beet_ red as his mouth hung open slightly. Everyone watched as comprehension dawned on the thick football player, eyes going wide and apologetic. Just as he was about to open his mouth to attempt to speak again, most likely to attempt to rectify the situation, but more likely to put his foot further in his mouth, Kurt's face changed to the glare from hell so fast that Finn felt a chill go down his spine and instantly shut up, burying his face in his food to avoiding all contact with his livid and humiliated step-brother. Kurt, refusing to look anybody in the eye, downed his juice, cleared his throat in what he hoped was a dignified manner, and primly stated that he was going out to meet Blaine for coffee. Just as he was gingerly closing the door behind him he heard Carol finally snort loudly as it segued into an infectious giggle and he heard his father groan in an amused sort of way, while Finn swore again, but also this time breathing it out with a guilty chuckle and Kurt, standing out on his front step finally clicked the door shut and face-palmed so hard he thought there might be handprint there.

Just the memory had the countertenor pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling a forlorn groan. _Oh, Finn…_ he thought tiredly. He pushed the thought from his mind by internally returning to his situation with Blaine. The Chestnut haired boy had a flash of a particular dream from a couple nights ago, involving a certain beautiful head being yanked back roughly by the back of his wild curls while Kurt attacked said boy's exposed neck, nipping at his Adam's apple and feeling the moans coming up the boy's throat vibrate against his lips and tongue. In that moment Kurt's last thread of patience snapped, and as he peeled himself off his locker, his inner voice declared _enough is enough_, and he set off down the hallway towards French class with a new sense of determination and resolution.

_Fuck patience, it's time to take action._

* * *

><p>soooo? i know i stumbled through a couple spots but it really picks up from here, i will draw you pretty klaine pictures if you review! 3<p> 


	2. The Plan

so i should mention i wrote this over the summer, so its like kind of canon, but warped? whatever, just enjoy, also the song Kurt sings in this is "Boy in a Rock and Roll Band" by The Pierces. I HIGHLY suggest listening to it before reading 'cause, you know, first it's a great song but when you listen to it, god you can just imagine how great Chris Colfer's voice would sound singing it. So yeah, enjoy!  
>.comwatch?v=XPA7TPStf3c

* * *

><p>"<em>Mercedes<em>!" Kurt hissed, catching up behind his best friend and grabbing her by the elbow, forcing her to clumsily halt in her tracks despite the busy bustle of the hallway.

"What?" she huffed as she let the tall boy tug her over to the side wall. He was practically bouncing with excitement and she noticed a flush had crept up his pale neck and cheeks while his eyes were nearly jumping out of their sockets. She knew this look.

"Why do you look like you just cured cancer or somethin'? Boy, what the hell are you up to?"

This must be big, he didn't even retort.

"Not cancer, however I _may_ have found a cure to what had appeared to be my terminal virginity. I stood up to cockblocking." He declared with mock vindication.

Mercedes snorted, clearly amused. Kurt's sexual frustration was one of her favorite topics to tease him about.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before splurging into his elaborate plan.  
>"I, Kurt Hummel, am going to use my irresistible powers of seduction… and my most stretchy skinny jeans… to lure former warbler, Blaine Anderson, into the fantastical wonderland of sex that is my body."<p>

This time Mercedes didn't even try to stifle her cackle of laughter as she fell against the glaring red panel of lockers.

"Oh god, ohhh god," she gasped, "Wonderland? Should I start calling you Alice?"

"Oh, shut up," Kurt whined, but he was giggling too.

"No wait, wait! If your body is wonderland then _Blaine_ must be Alice since he'll be going down your rabbit-"

"MERCEDES!" Kurt nearly shrieked, although he was clutching his sides from laughing so hard now too.

After the two took a moment to calm down and wipe the tears gathering in the corners of their eyes, Mercedes turned to Kurt once more and asked "I'm still missing the magic piece that's gonna make this time different though… how exactly do you plan on seducing your prude boyfriend?"

"By doing what I do best, performing. In glee today, I'm going combine my three most enchanting talents: my sexy voice, my sexy hips, and my impeccable talent for eye-fucking the shit out of someone while I sing," Kurt finished with a smirk, and smugly crossed his arms over his chest, looking expectantly at the girl next to him.

Mercedes was impressed.

"…actually, that might work" she said thoughtfully. "Even it doesn't land you directly in his pants, it will certainly get you farther—do you know what song you're gonna sing?"

"Mhm, I made sure to pick something nice and blunt to make sure the message comes across AND I even managed to make it fit this week's 'jazz' lesson, well my interpretation of it anyway, Mr. Schue always loves my creative interpretations. I don't think I've ever done a lesson the way he originally assigned it."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Kurt, Le Jazz Hot was definitely the traditional duet Mr. Schue had in mind," Mercedes mused.

"Ugh, if only I had a video of THAT to show Blaine, he might bend me over the nearest table right then and there…" Kurt groaned, "That was possibly the most fabulous number I have ever pulled off."

"Yes boo, I agree, now let's get to class," Mercedes sighed as she linked arms with her best friend and they all but skipped down the practically empty hallway. 

Kurt was beyond grateful that most of the glee girls were in his math stat class, as he really needed to talk to two in particular. Being that their teacher had given up on enforcing assigned seats in a senior class, the countertenor slid into a seat next to Santana and Quinn for the day. The two looked at him with mildly surprised expressions and Santana lifted a single penciled in eyebrow in curiosity.

"Could I… borrow you guys today in glee?" Kurt asked, eyes sly and voice deliberate. "I have a plan and it requires your jazzy voices and blatant sex appeal."

Quinn looked shocked at first but then settled into mostly looking pleased with herself and smiled in answer. Santana on the other hand smirked and did that little attitude head nod that really only the Latina herself could pull off. She glanced over and shared a knowing look with Quinn and then the two simultaneously turned their smug faces on Kurt. He felt some heat in his cheeks under their gaze but proudly held his own and maintained his playful air of aloofness while they paused to eye him up and down. It was Santana who finally opened her mouth to speak, corners of her full lips never uncurling.

"Any particular reason, Hummel?"

"Hm?" Quinn chorused over her friend's shoulder, then proceeding to let her chin rest there.

Kurt was definitely blushing now. He looked down, then forward to the teacher, who had apparently been talking this whole time, but he cocked his head towards them to whisper with mock nonchalance, "I don't know what you two could possibly be referring to."

He could still feel their amused eyes on him and decided to indulge all three of them by finally turning back to the pair, unmoved from their previous position, and dropping them a wink with his lips pressed together in a failed attempt at suppressing a smile. The girls giggled and the trio spent the rest of class shooting each other excited smiles and passing Kurt's iPod back and forth under the table, working out the backup vocals to his song, all the while ignoring the droning lecture on inferential statistics.

So what? They were fucking seniors. 

Lunch was hilarious.

Kurt made a mental note for future reference that Blaine and teasing went well together.

His curly haired boyfriend picked up on the secretive looks and giggles aimed his way immediately.

"What?" Blaine asked suspiciously. Kurt watched as the adorable boy inspected his clothing and licked at his teeth self consciously.

Kurt tried not to watch that tongue, he really did.

Mercedes pinched him under the table and he averted his eyes with a jump. Oops.

Kurt pulled himself together and put his flirty face back on. He turned to Blaine, smoothed his hands across the shorter boy's shoulders, then down his chest a little and had to remind himself not to drag his fingers all the way down that taught torso. _Right. School. Public._ Where he did slide his fingers, however, was up. Up his neck and then to his cheeks so he was cupping Blaine's face, looking right into those big hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that were being narrowed at him. Well Kurt couldn't blame him, he was acting pretty suspicious. The pale boy's lips twitched and he pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's pretty, framed mouth.

"Nothing, and stop, you look fine." Kurt assured his boyfriend.

_More like DAMN fine._

_…Stupid bowties._

The rest of lunch carried on like this. Someone giggled, Blaine got paranoid, Blaine whined, Kurt laughed.  
>When the bell finally rang, Blaine stood up looking disgruntled.<p>

"You all suck, you know that right?" he muttered.

More people laughed and started to walk away. Blaine turned his sulky face to Kurt and gave him one last pleading look.

"Really Blaine? The puppy eyes?" Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Don't worry, I promise you'll find out in glee."

Feeling bold, Kurt kissed him once more and winked over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. He could feel Blaine's eyes burning into his back as he threw a little more sway in his hips than was probably necessary.

Now he was just being cocky.

It was fun.

"I've decided winking is my new favorite hobby," Kurt gushed to the three girls standing outside the choir room with him. Glee would be starting in just a few minutes and everybody was inside already chatting away. Through the narrow window Kurt could see Blaine talking animatedly with Mike about something, but every so often his eyes would dart around the room as if the big secret he was waiting for was going to materialize out of thin air.

Mercedes chuckled just as Mr. Schue stepped around the corner of the hallway and paused at the sight of the little group gathered outside the door. It was a mystery to everyone what exactly made their teacher late every single day.

"What's going on guys?" Mr. Schuester asked, friendly and enthusiastic.

"I would like to kick off today's rehearsal with my jazz number," Kurt blurted. "Quinn and Santana will be doing back up for me."

"Well alright!" Mr. Schue laughed. "I'm guessing you're out here because you planned an entrance…I'll go let everyone know you're going first."

Will was always impressed by Kurt's vigor and eagerness… seriously, he assigned the damn thing yesterday.

"Operation Warbler seduction is a go," Kurt breathed, sparks in his eyes.

"Boy, you are _ridiculous_," Mercedes drawled.  
>"…But DAMN I'm so excited! Let's get you LAID!" she practically cheered, beaming at him.<p>

Biting his lip and bouncing on his toes outside the door to the choir room, Kurt had too much adrenaline pumping in his veins to even remind her to quiet down.

"Good luck," she said with a smirk, and turned to push through the door.

Rejoining Quinn and Santana he took a deep breath.

"You ready, lover boy?" Quinn asked with a reassuring smile.

"You know, I feel like I should be nervous, but I just want this so fucking bad I can't even find a place for it."

"Good, 'cause you're gonna wreck this. I guarantee by the end of this song your little boytoy will be panting at your feet," Santana asserted.

"Ugh, let's hope. Alright it's go time." And with that, Kurt squared his shoulders and pushed through the wooden door, accomplices in tow.

The three strolled in and Kurt took his place in front of the old fashion styled microphone he had arranged for earlier. Yes, it wasn't much of an entrance, but starting outside was more for avoiding Blaine before the performance. During his and Quinn's free period (Santana cut), the three drove around like mad people to each of their houses for a quick wardrobe swap. Kurt yanked on his black skinny jeans with the highest spandex content he could find. Then he threw on a fitted light grey button down with the sleeves cuffed up to right above his elbow. To polish off the look, he slipped on a black skinny tie and sleeked down top hat…the one with a feather in it. When the girls weren't looking he stealthily transferred his bottle of lube from his nightstand table into his bag. Just as the three were about to scurry back up the stairs and onto the next house, something caught Kurt's eye on his vanity and he hesitated.

"Wait!" He scrambled over to the little table and grabbed the stick of eyeliner that he only saved for very special occasions. He held up to girls for question.

"Yes or too much? I mean I _am_ going for like, the underground jazz nightclub vibe…"

The girls grinned almost devilishly.

_They are getting way too much enjoyment out of this_

"Oh fuck yeah" Santana agreed. "Damn Hummel, I think _I_ want to bang you now. I'm predicting that hobbit will have a boner the moment you strut into that room, let alone when you start singing."

"Definitely," Quinn giggled. "Now let's go before you miss your chance with Blaine due to me and Santana jumping your bones down here."

"Well we certainly can't have that," Kurt laughed, turning to the mirror and swiping the makeup on quickly, smudging it a little. He stepped back and all three took in his reflection appreciatively. Santana licked her lips and smacked his ass.

"Let's _GO_!"

Kurt gave a little yelp and covered his behind as he led the way back up the stairs in case either one of the cheerleaders decided to attack again. They repeated the process at the other two houses, Kurt having fun dressing his friends and trying to ignore some of the things he found in the back of Santana's closet. Sometimes he just really loved girls.

Kurt cleared his throat, as if he didn't already have every pair of wide eyes staring back at him.

"Jazz has never been able to exist under one true definition. It was—is—more than a style of music: it brought soul, expression, glamour, sex..." Kurt let his eyes flicker to Blaine as he spoke that last word and noted victoriously that his boyfriend gulped at the mention. "...and culture to a society of conservatism and oppression. The song I have prepared today is not by any means a classic, in fact it's from recent years, but I feel it's a modern take on what would have been the music of the more scandalous, underground nightclubs in New York city and mostly I want you guys to find it fun…and just _really_ listen to it. Maybe it will be kind of eye opening." This time he stared right into Blaine's eyes and suddenly every person in the room knew what this was. The curly haired boy in question was sitting there oblivious to the knowing glances, apprehensive wide eyes glued to Kurt and now dry lips slightly agape. Kurt smirked and turned to the jazz band with their glittering saxophones, and with one confident jerk of his head he said the two words everyone was eagerly anticipating…

"Hit it."

Music filled the room as the blare of brass mingled with Santana and Quinn's back up.

_ la da da dada dada da da dum_  
><em>la da da dada da dum<em>

Their sweet and raspy voices sounded so perfect and Kurt joined in for the next set.

_ la da da dada dada da da dum_  
><em>la da da dada da dum<em>

Every member of the club was transfixed; even Rachel seemed mesmerized. Emboldened, Kurt crossed one foot over the other, spun on the spot with one hand on his hat and stopped center right on time to grab the mic in one hand and pull it close so his lips were pretty much touching the cool metal. The other hand wrapped slowly around the mic stand, finger by finger, and as he began the first verse, he turned his smoldering eyes on Blaine.

_How deep is your ocean?_  
><em>How high is your sky?<em>  
><em>I'd love to put our love into motion,<em>  
><em>but I have to ask myself why…<em>

Kurt took this opportunity to turn and dance over to Santana. He was close up to her. He kept his hips moving as he sauntered and his face flirty as he moved with the girls, careful not to cross that line with Mr. Schue, although it was common knowledge that that line was always changing. Exhibit A: Holly Holiday.

He danced around the room and into the crowd now as he belted out the chorus to its steady beat.

_Yeah I can't tell you how to live your life,_  
><em>but I know how to live mine.<em>  
><em>I take home pretty things that I like and baby,<em>  
><em>You are so fine<em>

Kurt had made his way to Blaine by then and was standing behind him, hands on his boyfriend's shoulders as he nearly whined that last line into his ear. He could feel Blaine breathing heavy under his touch. He straightened up and danced around Blaine for the second half of the chorus.

_Yeah I could give you everything you need,_  
><em>with just one touch of my hand.<em>

Kurt, now in front of Blaine, let the hands on his shoulders slide down until they were resting on the stunned boy's waist and leaned his face down so it was inches from Blaine's. Just as fast as he was there, Kurt was turning on his heel and sauntering back over to the mic as he sang out the next two lines.

_But I swore I would never fall in love,_  
><em>with a boy in a rock and roll band<em>

Kurt shrugged at his giggling audience who were slowly joining in with Santana and Quinn and beginning to get up and dance.

Blaine stayed glued to his seat with a few others who were content to sit and watch, but his eyes had turned hungry and…yes, there it was! His legs were crossed. Kurt smirked triumphantly and continued the song. This was too fun. _ Check mate Anderson_, he thought to himself.

_Why do I adore you?_  
><em>We've only just met<em>  
><em>I feel I would do anything for you,<em>  
><em>but baby, sometimes I forget…<em>

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes burning into him as he danced all around the room.

_Yeah I can't tell you how to live your life,_  
><em>but I know how to live mine.<em>  
><em>I take home pretty things that I like and baby,<em>  
><em>you are so fine<em>  
><em>Yeah I could give you everything you need,<em>  
><em>with just one touch of my hand<em>  
><em>But I swore I would never fall in love,<em>  
><em>with a boy in a rock and roll band<em>

Kurt took the mic back for the last verse and Quinn and Santana came up to stand on either side of him and sing into it as well.

_See I forget I'm a lady,_  
><em>I've had too much wine<em>  
><em>I'd love it if you would call me your baby,<em>  
><em>'cause baby, you are so fine<em>

He had been playing flirty with the girls, but as he repeated the chorus a few more times and ended the song with a couple rounds of _la da das_ his eyes never left the dark hazel ones boring back into his own icy blues. Santana cleared her throat and Kurt finally snapped back into reality. The song was over and everyone was clapping and laughing amongst themselves.

"If you're done eye fucking your boyfriend you should probably go sit back down," Santana muttered his ear.

Kurt blushed, but did as he was told and strode back over to his seat right next to Blaine. The countertenor sank into the plastic chair and turned to the bowtie clad boy with a look of mock innocence. In the background, Mr. Schue was saying something to the group, probably commenting on the number, but Kurt didn't even care this time.

"So waddya think?" Kurt probed, voice echoing the same fake angelic tone as his expression.

Blaine couldn't even speak. He looked like he was giving an honest effort to; Kurt could see the tendons in his neck physically working to produce sound, but nothing came out except for a strangled grunt.

"Hm? What was that darling? I couldn't quite catch it." He knew he was being a cocky asshole and he was loving every second of it.

Blaine's eyes turned dangerous, and Kurt felt an excited shiver run down his spine. He didn't trust himself to tease his boyfriend anymore, so he just raised his eyebrows in inquisitiveness. This time, Blaine looked composed; actually, the boy looked positively deviant, and when he opened his mouth to speak, instead of inarticulate squeaks, he shut it again as if he had chose his words but simply decided not to utter them. Blaine gave him a long once over and then merely looked forward towards the board where their unaware teacher was talking animatedly.

Oh Kurt had done it, he knew. He knew, and he knew he was gonna get it bad now.

"What?" Kurt breathed, he also knew he sounded too eager. Shit. He wanted to be in control. Who was in control now?

Blaine remained silent and only smirked in reply, eyes still facing forward.

So that's how it was gonna be. It was a game. They were just waiting for the time to run out and the bell to ring. Kurt had never wanted glee to end so badly. But damn if he wasn't gonna fight while the clock was ticking.

Kurt crossed his legs to lean into Blaine, letting his arm fall around the shorter boy's shoulders. Every touch was like fire for both of them. Playing with fire. Kurt let his fingers ghost the sensitive skin of Blaine's neck, playing with the curls there, missed by the daily tub of gel Blaine used, and when Kurt let his hand fall into a steady rhythm massaging Blaine's stiff neck, he felt his boyfriend bite back a moan. _That's right Blaine, you are so mine_.

But Blaine could play dirty too. When Rachel took the floor for yet another solo she had prepared, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and Kurt had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to steady himself. Blaine was drumming his fingers on Kurt's knee in time to the music and then every so often he would slide his hand further up. Kurt hissed a little and tightened his grip on Blaine's neck. By the time the song was over, Blaine's hand was barely an inch from Kurt's crotch and by the time the period was over, both boys were painfully hard, short of breath and dashing for the door.

_Fuck control_, Kurt thought as they finally clambered into his car and desperately grabbed for each other, lips meeting in a bolt of electricity as if they had never kissed before. They were panting, they were clawing, it was hot and wet and messy, and oh _god_ this was EXACTLY what Kurt had been waiting for. Blaine was against him, and it was good, so good, and shit Blaine was like a starving animal. Kurt had to literally push him off so he could communicate one thing.

"Ugh, _yes_ Blaine, just wait… just not here," Kurt gasped.

Blaine looked panicked, "Oh my god! Kurt I'm so sorry, too much? It was too mu—"

"Blaine shut up! I swear that was hottest thing I've ever experienced so don't you dare go apologize for it," Kurt commanded.

To emphasize his point he grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and crashed their mouths together for another deep, heated kiss. When he pulled back, Blaine looked dazed but attentive.

"I just mean that while I fucking want you like, RIGHT now, let's not do this with a steering wheel digging into my side and the gear shift about to crush your balls."

Blaine looked down and sure enough the stick was right there threatening to do just that. Kurt watched his boyfriend gulp and carefully lower himself back into his own seat. He also fixed the dark haired boy a hungry stare so the moment wouldn't be lost.

Blaine looked excited but also nervous and a little guilty.

"Kurt, I—"

"Nope, no talking. If you need me to ease your mind, then I promise, _yes_ I want this, I want you, but no talking, plenty of time to talk after. Right now I just want you to stew in all the thoughts swirling around in that pretty head of yours about all the things I'm about to do to you," Kurt teased and bit his bottom lip, if only to get Blaine started.

Blaine whined a little and Kurt let a self satisfied grin play across his face until he fell victim to his own challenge and started to imagine the other noises his boyfriend would be making a couple long minutes.

"Can I at least ask where we're going?" Blaine groaned as Kurt sped along road.

This time the taller boy reached over to put on hand on Blaine's thigh and he heard his boyfriend's sharp intake of breath at the touch.

Kurt grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>next: sex! yay sex!<p> 


	3. The Parking Lot

I pretty much slaved over this and it WAY longer than i ever imagined so i hope you guys enjoy it.  
>as usual thank you to my incredible beta dandalion who made this actually good and worth reading =D (check out her stories) and usual disclaimer: i own nothing, otherwise glee would be all sex all the time<p>

* * *

><p>The car ride was so thick with sexual tension that one might expect to hear the rushing sound of air releasing when the doors finally opened.<p>

"Kurt, is this…?"

"Mhm," the taller boy hummed.

It was one of their spots.

One of their secret places from the summer.

A tiny, ancient parking lot forgotten in time. The asphalt was cracking in long, large faults and out of these splits came new plants, young and green, rising out of the barren surface. Off to the left was a mountain of rubble and debris that had once made up some building, now eroding and abandoned.

It was one of Blaine's absolute favorite spots. Kurt would never forget the first time they had discovered the place. Blaine had taken a couple steps back, his face captured in pure awe. He had shut his eyes, had taken a deep breath as though he were tasting the sweetest air he had never known, and turned to Kurt with twinkling eyes.

"It's beautiful…" he had breathed, "like…nature's winning."

Now it was happening all over again. They hadn't been here in a long time, and now, as it was a few weeks into September, just as Kurt had hoped, the leaves were starting to change. As Blaine looked up in wonder, eyes soaking up the golds, crimsons, and rich browns of the autumn foliage, he made his way slowly closer to Kurt, the satisfying crunch of leaves under foot with each step. Blaine was standing so close. So close they were breathing the same crisp yet warm air, and Kurt's breath stuttered. He thought his heartbeat might have too. At the sound, Blaine's gaze finally met Kurt's. Met wide, blue eyes, lustful and vulnerable, but so, _so_ sure. So trusting. So brimming with love, and Blaine couldn't take it.

He was lost in those eyes as everything started spinning and his knees feel weak. He couldn't make heads of up or down, but Kurt was right there; vivid and clear and he was the only thing that seems to make sense to Blaine right now. All he knew was that their faces were moving closer and closer as they fell into each other, clinging to the other's body as if it was the only thing keeping them upright.

Their lips met, trembling and hungry. Blaine had one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist to pull and hold their already flushed together bodies even closer and tighter, while his other hand was fisted in Kurt's hair to push their mouths deeper as they kiss, as if trying to create a vacuum seal. Kurt had one arm curled under Blaine's shoulder to grip and claw at the strong muscle from behind while his other arm was bent between their heaving bodies to grab Blaine's face and neck. Both of them were trying so desperately to just _feel, feel, feel_ each other in their newfound passion and lust. Their tongues wrapped and danced around each other, their teeth banged and scraped on soft, sensitive, wet flesh. They only surfaced to gasp for air before plunging back down to savor the tastes of each other's mouths.

"B- _Blaine_" Kurt gasped as he tossed his head back in ecstasy. It was so, _so_ much, and it was so,  
><em>soooo<em> good.

Blaine took that opportunity to devour Kurt's pale, long neck. He started at Kurt's collar bone, nipping and sucking and kissing all the way up to the taller boy's chin, then continuing that path along the sensitive underside of Kurt's jaw line before finally settling on the pulse point right under Kurt's ear, leaving a beautiful red and purpling bruise. Kurt was panting and groaning in his arms while trying to grind his hard bulge into Blaine's hip. Blaine wrapped his strong arms under Kurt's bottom and Kurt got the message, jumping up a little and wrapping his long legs around his boyfriend's waist. Both boys groaned at the sudden pressure of their straining erections pressing together. Blaine thrust against him a little bit as he walked them both to the hood of the car.

"Oh my _god_ Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine laid him on his back, stretched out on the hood of the car, autumn colors swirling around them like a kaleidoscope.

"I know," Blaine whined; he was bent over Kurt, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on any skin he could find while they rutted against each other.

"Too- too many clothes…" Kurt pleaded, "I- skin, I need to feel your skin."

"Yes… skin, _god_ Kurt I need…_ohh_." Blaine was cut off by his own strangled moan.

"What, baby, what do you need?" Kurt choked out, but with all the tenderness in the world. He raised one sweaty hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

"You! Fuck, Kurt, I love you, I just need you!" Blaine exclaimed and pulled Kurt up by the back of his neck into a searing, passionate kiss.

"Then take me" Kurt whispered.

There were no more words. Just gasps and moans and names tumbling from sweet, swollen lips. Blaine fumbled at the buttons on Kurt's shirt, while Kurt untied Blaine's bowtie with shaking fingers. Blaine finally pushed the button-up from Kurt's shoulders and instantly tore off his own shirt. The two took a moment to drink each other in. Kurt was glowing in the golden sunlight and Blaine shivered as a gentle breeze caressed his bare skin. Kurt, mesmerized, let his hands travel across his lover's chest. He was practically drunk off Blaine's body as he trailed his finger tips through the dusting of dark chest hair, as he skimmed the taught, rosy nipples, as he traced every contour of Blaine's muscle; they were subtle, but the absolute essence of masculinity. He mapped Blaine's ribs and sides with his palms and finally smoothed his hands down the rippling planes of Blaine's back. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath shuddering, and when he looked back at the gorgeous boy's face, his eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in concentration. He was probably trying to remember how to inhale. Kurt let his hands slide around and back up to settle on Blaine's neck, leaving a trail of tingling sensory nerves in their wake.

Blaine opened his eyes to meet Kurt's, and leaned in for another kiss. A sweet, slow, and gentle one. He then used one hand to push Kurt by the chest back down slowly so he was lying on the hood of the car again and Blaine was leaning over him. He proceeded to map out Kurt's own pale, lithe body with his mouth, worshipping every inch of skin, each nipple, even his belly button with his tongue. He licked a wide streak from Kurt's sternum all the way down to the top of his jeans, and then retraced the wet path by blowing soft, cool air down the damp skin. Blaine's breath mixed with the sweet autumn air had Kurt mewling and squirming. Once again Blaine found himself at the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

"Kurt..." it was enough of the question by far.

"Please," came the whispered response.

Blaine removed Kurt's shoes first, thanking him silently for not wearing anything too complicated. In the back of his mind, he realized that's only because he probably planned this whole thing and he smiled both to himself and at Kurt, who smiled back from where he was watching Blaine on propped elbows, probably reading his mind. He still said nothing as he returned to Kurt's jeans and popped the button. He glanced up to see Kurt biting his lip but his eyes were nothing but encouraging and Blaine became acutely aware of just how much they were each straining in their jeans. Kurt's were practically painted on and Blaine reached up to cup him through them. Kurt threw his head back with a moan as Blaine stroked him through the fabric. He was so hard and it sent a bolt straight down from Blaine's fingers to his cock and he had to take a steadying breath. Blaine stopped to pull down the zipper and finally peel off Kurt's constraining jeans.

Another throb.

Kurt wasn't wearing underwear.

"_Fuck_," Blaine breathed as he was abruptly face to face with Kurt's impressive cock.

Kurt actually smirked a little as Blaine tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight in front of him to look at Kurt with wide, amazed eyes.

"What?" Kurt giggled lightly. "No room in pants like those…"

Blaine tried to smile back, he really did, but he couldn't really remember how to do anything with Kurt's gorgeous erection staring him in the face. He reached out with tentative fingers and wrapped them around Kurt's length. Kurt's smirk instantly dissolved and his head lolled to the side at Blaine's touch.

"_Oh_…" Kurt groaned. Oh was good, Blaine decided. Yeah, he liked Oh. Feeling emboldened by the Oh, he gripped a little firmer and began pumping his wrist up and down, slowly and languidly.

"_Ohhhhhh_." This time it was Blaine's turn to smirk. Once he picked up a steady rhythm, and Kurt was satisfyingly panting, Blaine decided to add his mouth on the down stroke that so his hand and mouth were working in tandem.

"OHMY—Blaine!" Kurt shouted in pleasure at the unexpected stimulation. One of his hands flew down of their own accord to tangle in Blaine's curls, which he had mostly mused free from the obscene amount of gel during their passionate make out session from earlier.

Feeling confident, Blaine pulled off and held Kurt so he could lick him in one wide, wet stroke from balls to tip before sinking down around him as far as he could, using his tongue to press on the vein that ran up the underside of Kurt's cock on his way back up. He repeated this a few times, each time sinking a little lower, each time sucking a little harder as he learned, and each time coaxing a loud, obscene moan from his delicious boyfriend writhing above him on the shiny hood of the car.  
>Kurt looked down at Blaine through hooded, dark eyes to watch his full pink lips stretch around his cock. When Blaine finally looked up at him with those lust blown hazel eyes, and gave a particularly hard suck at the same time, Kurt knew he was close. The familiar coiling heat in his abdomen was growing and building harder and faster than it ever had when it was just him alone with his hand. The wet heat of Blaine's perfect mouth was intoxicating and Kurt was trying not to lose himself in it.<p>

"B—Blaine, wai—_fuck_ Blaine," Kurt stuttered as he mustered all his will power and pushed his boyfriend off.

"Oh god! What? Should I sto—"

"Blaine, SHUT UP." Kurt had to practically shout between gasps. "That was so hot… too hot, I don't—" Kurt swallowed; it was taking a ridiculous amount of brainpower to form coherent sentences.

"I don't want to come just yet," he finally managed slowly, all the while looking Blaine straight in the eye. To emphasize his point he grabbed Blaine by the back of the head and crashed their mouths together in a kiss so filthy it might make Santana blush. When he pulled back they were both grinning, their faces millimeters apart.

"You know what I think?" Kurt teased a low growl. "I think you are not nearly naked enough."

Blaine's smile turned devilish and he nipped Kurt's lower lip before pulling back to kick off his own shoes and strip down. Once Blaine's pants and black boxer-briefs were off, he sighed at the relief from freeing his painful hard-on. He ran one hand over his own length, to soothe more than anything, but it still made him bite his lip in pleasure and he heard Kurt gasp. Blaine looked down to see Kurt drinking in his naked form with wide hungry eyes. Kurt reached out and placed his hands on Blaine's hips, letting them slide down with each thumb following the V of muscle of Blaine's pelvis. Blaine's whole body shuddered and he nodded yes to Kurt's questioning eyes before his lips even had to ask. The pale boy's long, slender fingers wrapped around Blaine's thickness and Blaine fought to stay upright as Kurt's fascination expanded. His thumb pushed on the underside of Blaine's cock, seeking out that same vein that had made him scream minutes before. He then ran his thumb along Blaine's slit, gathering the leaking precome and spreading it out just as he had done to himself. Blaine was gasping and grunting and his fingers were digging into Kurt's shoulders so hard he thought he might find fingernail crescents etched into his flesh later on. Kurt slipped off the car and onto his knees in front of Blaine, and with one hand still gripping the moaning boy's cock, he leaned in and sucked one of Blaine's balls into his mouth. He may have gotten horribly depressed from those porn videos, but that doesn't mean he didn't learn anything.

"_FUCK_, Kurt!" Blaine shouted. Kurt sucked in the other one too and moaned around them when Blaine gave a particularly hard tug to his hair.

"Shit, shit, _Kurt_! I'm so close, I… I'm gonna…"  
>Kurt pulled off fast. No way Blaine was coming yet. Not when Kurt needed the boy inside him. Blaine whined so desperately Kurt might have chuckled at how pathetic it sounded if the situation where different. Instead Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a deep kiss before leaning closer to whisper in Blaine's ear.<p>

"You're so beautiful Blaine; I want you. I need… I need you inside me."

Kurt pulled back to look in Blaine's gorgeous, dilated, hazel eyes. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and they were standing so close that their joined knuckles were pressed to both of their chests and their foreheads rested together.

"You're absolutely sure?" Blaine whispered between them.  
>Kurt didn't snap at him or tell him shut up. He smiled and whispered back, completely honest.<p>

"Yes. I want this. I want this because I love you and I trust you with my everything...I want you to make love to me," his voice catches on the last word. The only thing he hadn't been prepared for in his hormone induced, frenzied seduction fantasy was how emotional this would be. Earlier, when he had been running around and feeling a little too tight in his jeans, he had pictured rushed, rough, and yes _hot_ and he knows now that he will get that undoubtedly in time, but right now in this moment, this was about love and trust. This was about them.

Blaine nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"I love you too Kurt, I love you right now and I will love you every moment after" the words were uttered with such sincerity it nearly made Kurt sway on his feet. But Blaine had his arms wrapped securely around him once more and was guiding him back towards the hood of the car, each little step punctuated by a feather light kiss. When Kurt's thighs hit the car, he slowly laid back down atop it, Blaine's warm hand guiding his back. The curly haired boy hovered over his boyfriend for a minute, pressing kiss after sweet kiss to Kurt's lips, cheeks, neck, face, and chest.

For a moment it almost felt like they were back to one of their lazy summer nights, only this time they had their bodies exposed and bathed in sunlight with every intention of taking this last giant leap together.

"You brought lube didn't you?" There was a ghost of a smile on his mouth as he whispered the question between their parted lips.

"Yeah I did," Kurt lightly giggled, flushing slightly.

It suddenly caught up to him how silly he had been today, but he remembered Blaine's lust filled eyes and considered the fact that they were finally naked and breathless together and figured he must have done something right.

Blaine kissed him again and Kurt realized he hadn't told him _where_.

"It's, um…in my bag. Outside pocket."

One more kiss and Blaine was peeling himself off Kurt to walk around to the car door and lean unceremoniously and ungracefully through the open window. Kurt was going to snort at Blaine's tactics but when he peered over his shoulder properly he was greeted with nothing but eyeful of ass. _Blaine_ ass. And what a damn fine ass it was. Kurt gulped before he remembered that he could finally reach out and take if and when he wanted. Kurt twisted around and lightly smacked one of the cheeks before grabbing it in a handful. He then laughed outright as Blaine startled a little and smacked his head on the car ceiling. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing as Blaine extracted himself and the bottle from the car.

"Think that's funny do you?" Blaine growled with a smirk as he pressed his face right up into Kurt's once more.

"Nope, not at all," Kurt replied playfully, feigning innocence as his hands dragged up Blaine's body to cup his neck and pull him down into a searing kiss. They let their bodies melt into each other, moving together, beating and breathing together. It wasn't until Kurt heard Blaine pop the cap of the lube bottle that he remembered what exactly they were about to do, and he shivered.

"I've got you," Blaine whispered. "I'm right here."

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine pepper him with soothing kisses as his boyfriend liberally coated his fingers with the cool, slippery substance.

"I- I'm nervous too Kurt, I've never done this either and I don't… I don't want to hurt you. Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you want me too?" Blaine stammered. His eyes always looked so vulnerable.

"I promise." Kurt answered, to both of them really. It was astounding, Kurt thought, just how much he trusted this boy.

Blaine kept those big, hazel eyes trained on Kurt's as he finally dipped his hand between them and brushed over the pale boy's entrance. Kurt gasped. He had truly never felt anything like it. Sure he had done it to himself before but had never seemed to be able to get just right angle. Now however, between Blaine's rough and warm fingers, and the gentle breeze of autumn air he was going into sensory overload. Blaine's fingers explored, sliding up and down his crack, massaging the soft skin of his perineum, circling and teasing his hole with slicked fingers. He finally centered his attention there, and began massaging more sensually and pressing harder into Kurt's entrance until his fingertip breached the first tight ring of muscle. Kurt, who had been mewling and panting with one hand tangled tightly in the back of Blaine's curls, let out a sharp gasp. It was caught somewhere between pain and surprise. His body tenses and he started to breath heavily.

"Shhh, baby I've got you. You're so beautiful Kurt. So perfect." Kurt screwed his eyes shut and bore down on Blaine's finger, willing his body to adjust. After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, Kurt felt his muscles relaxing a little and as he bore down more, Blaine's finger slipped in further. They both gasped, Kurt in pleasure, Blaine at the sheer eroticism.

"O-okay, you can move, I think," Kurt gasped out.

Blaine gave a strangled, barely audible "guh" of acknowledgement before sliding his finger in the rest of way and then back out starting to find a rhythm. Kurt moaned loudly and unabashedly and Blaine thought he could have come just from that sound alone. Blaine continued to work his finger inside Kurt until he was sliding easily and Kurt was practically fucking himself back on it.

"A-another, more, Blaine, _please_," Kurt begged.

_Oh good god_, Blaine thought at the sound of Kurt begging and whining. He didn't know it was possible to be this turned on. He obliged and added a second finger, slipping it in with the first. He slid it in in one go without thinking and felt Kurt seize up a bit.

"Kurt, are you okay? I don't want to—" Blaine stammered.

"Shhh, I'm fine, just, ohhh, give me a—a second to adjust." Kurt had his eyes squeezed shut and Blaine could feel Kurt's muscles working around his fingers to get accustomed to the sensation. Blaine rubbed soothing patterns with his unoccupied fingertips into Kurt's scalp as the taller boy gasped and groaned softly. Finally they both felt the unclenching of Kurt's tight muscles and Blaine received a small nod telling him to move. He pulled the two fingers out and firmly pushed them back in. Kurt let himself go in that moment and slid his legs open as far as they could go, trying to take Blaine's fingers deeper. Blaine pumped in and out, scissoring his fingers, crooking them this way and that, and slowly stretching Kurt as thoroughly as he could. When he pressed his fingers up one particular direction, he brushed a small nub and Kurt let out a sudden shout of pleasure. Blaine proudly realized he must have found Kurt's prostate, and smiled to himself at the achievement. Blaine made sure to brush that spot with every thrust of his fingers and soon enough Kurt was positively writhing against the smooth, shiny metal.

"Shit, fuck! Blaine, god, _more, please Blaine, I need more_," Kurt moaned.

Blaine slid in a third finger, and while Kurt hissed a little in pain, he didn't stop fucking himself back onto Blaine's hand.

"Oh my _god_, Kurt! So tight, you're so fucking tight," Blaine was babbling. He couldn't help it, the sensations he was experiencing were overwhelming, and the way Kurt's leg was bent up on the car gave him the perfect ankle to rut against his boyfriend's quivering thigh. His three fingers were sliding easily now with every thrust, and Kurt's hips were desperately trying to meet Blaine on every pump.

"Please Blaine, more, I—I'm ready, I want you, fuck I _need_ you," Kurt gasped out.

Blaine slowed down and came back to himself to give Kurt's eyes a final search. When he found no hesitation, he swiftly leaned down to kiss his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend deeply, reaching for the lube bottle when he pulled back. He coated himself liberally (he hadn't found any condoms in the bag and had assumed Kurt was thinking the same thing he was: that they were both virgins and had no reason to have anything keep them from being as closed as possible). As he did so, he drank in the delicious sight of Kurt, usually controlled and poised, looking completely and shamelessly debauched with his flushed chest heaving, legs spread open, revealing his most private and intimate places for Blaine to claim, and arms outstretched to the side trying to grab at anything to keep himself from rolling off the slanted hood like a boneless pile of teenage boy. God, Blaine loved him. The dark haired boy leaned back over Kurt and as he gently pressed their lips together, he lined himself up and Kurt felt the blunt head of Blaine's cock poised against his hole. Kurt gulped and trained his eyes on Blaine's.

"I love you," Kurt breathed.

And that was all Blaine needed to hear. He braced one hand around Kurt's shoulder and with the other hand, gently guided the head of his cock to breech Kurt's tight ring of muscle. Kurt's body went rigid and his faced screwed up in pain. Blaine had to gather all his will power to stop from thrusting into that scorching, _impossibly_ tight pressure. Just being an inch inside of Kurt's flawless body felt like having the air knocked out of him. Blaine finally realized how hard he was gripping Kurt's shoulder and hip. He tried to loosen his grasp but Kurt wouldn't let him. The pale boy had covered Blaine's hands with his own and was squeezing just as hard. They clutched at each other as if letting go would mean falling over the edge of a cliff. It felt like days before Kurt, sweaty and shaky, gave Blaine that small nod telling him to continue. Blaine exhaled a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and slowly, inch by inch, he pushed in the rest of the way until his hips were firmly against Kurt's and he was completely sheathed in Kurt's pulsing body. Blaine fell down to his elbows out of the sheer exertion and found their bodies flush against each other.

"Are—are you okay?" Blaine gasped, trying to keep his head from spinning. He was _inside_ Kurt, for fuck's sake, and nothing had ever felt so right or so goddamn _good_.

"I—yeah, I think. Very…" Kurt swallowed thickly, and looked like he was concentrating very hard to remember how to speak. "Very, um, full."

_Oh good god_, Blaine thought, _I am the luckiest bastard in the world_.

"You're just so, _fuck_, you're so _big_ Blaine," Kurt choked out.

Blaine's knees were started to shake. He could feel rivulets of sweat trickling down his back.

His _back_.

The back that Kurt was now clawing at.

_Kurt_.

He could _feel_ Kurt's muscles twitching and convulsing to take so much, could feel Kurt's pulse around his cock. If he didn't move soon, Blaine thought he might pass out.

"I- okay, m-move, please," Kurt stuttered.

Blaine heaved a deep breath and slowly, nearly glacially, pulled back so just the head of his cock remained encased in that delicious heat, both boys groaning at the silky drag. When he pushed back in, Kurt moaned Blaine's name and the shorter boy had to keep from coming right there. He picked up a steady rhythm, slow and gentle, but intense and powerful. Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist to pull him deeper. They were panting and glistening with sweat in the sweet sunlight.

"Is it good, Kurt?" Blaine rumbled hot and low in Kurt's ear.

"Ugh, yes, so good Blaine, mmm, so good, you're so good, perfect, I, ohhh."

"Fuck, Kurt."

"More, oh my—please, god Blaine!"

"Tell me baby, tell me what you need." Blaine was assaulting Kurt's ear between words in the most tortuous and delicious of ways. The tip of his tongue traced the shell before nibbling Kurt's earlobe and breathing hotly on his sensitive, flushed skin.

"Oh god," Kurt trembled. "H-harder, faster, ohhhhh FUCK!"

Blaine had bent down to tug at one of Kurt's nipples with his teeth, and the shift in angle made him hit that spot that made Kurt cry out in a way Blaine wanted to record on his phone and play back every time he was alone in bed at night. He also silently cheered for himself for finding it during their first time.

"There?"

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ yes," Kurt whined.

Blaine angled himself so he could aim for that spot on every thrust, Kurt's hips meeting him every time. He hit it more often than not, and soon their breathing and movements became more erratic and desperate. Blaine's hands were squeezing so hard into Kurt's waist and shoulder that there were sure to be bruises tomorrow. He knew he should feel bad about that, but the primal part of him that was in control at the moment was driven crazy by the thought of leaving his mark on Kurt's flawless skin.

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…_" Kurt was mindlessly chanting Blaine's name and as it tumbled off his swollen lips, Blaine knew he was close.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm so…"

"Me too."

"I love you, I love you, fuck you look _so_ gorgeous like this."

Kurt moaned.

The sounds of skin slapping and their needy groans of pleasure mixed with the smell of sex and rich autumn air swirled around inside Blaine's head. Smell, sound, feel (fuck could he feel) and the sight of Kurt writhing and undone beneath him…he was _right there_.

"_Taste_," Blaine blurted through heavy breaths. Before Kurt could even begin to think _about_ thinking about what that meant, Blaine had bent down as far as his head could go and licked, flat, hot, wet and rough straight up Kurt's chest, then neck, then over the cliff of his chin before sinking into Kurt's open, gasping mouth.

That did it.

Kurt and Blaine hurtled over the edge together as they came, moaning each other's names into open, wet mouths, Kurt coming hot and messy all over both their chests and Blaine's hips stuttering and twitching as he slammed in as far as he could go one last time and coming deep inside his boyfriend. Kurt could _feel_ it, the warmth spreading inside him, _Blaine_ inside him, filling him up, and it was the single most erotic sensation he had ever felt.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, whose legs had finally gone limp, and they stayed there, holding one another, sweat and come between them, catching their breath and pressing sloppy, tired kisses to whatever skin their lips could find without moving too much. When Blaine finally softened enough, he slid out, Kurt wincing, and then wincing again as he felt Blaine's come leaking down his thigh.

"I—ew," he finally chucked.

Blaine laughed, loud and unabashed.

"I'm guessing you have towels in there too?"

"Trunk," Kurt mumbled, torn between moving to a more comfortable spot and never moving again. He was already feeling sore, but the car hood was finally starting to feel as uncomfortable as it should.

"Also blanket," he called to Blaine, who was around the back of the car. "Then help me up." Blaine giggled at Kurt's lazy demands.

Blaine returned, quickly spreading out the blanket on the ground. Kurt thought he could get used to seeing Blaine simply walk around naked. It looked good on him.  
>Then Blaine returned to Kurt, warm towel in hand and even warmer eyes, and he let Blaine clean him up, surely and tenderly. After Blaine wiped off his own body, he tossed the used fabric to the side and Kurt held out a hand, asking to be helped into standing. Blaine looked at the hand contemplatively for a moment.<p>

"Wh—ah!" Kurt was about to ask when Blaine slid his arms under Kurt's back and knees, scooping him up in his arms to carry him over _literally 5 feet_ to the soft blanket on the ground. Kurt snorted into Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh my god, you are ridiculous!" Kurt pretended to whine as Blaine laid him down gently.

"Shh, this is a romantic moment! I'm gonna go all out on this one since we had aluminum and cold air instead of rose petals and warm pillows," Blaine replied playfully.

Kurt softened.

"Is that what it was?" Kurt asked quietly but assuredly.

"What?" Blaine asked, but Kurt could see something like conflict in his eyes. He wasn't going to let it go this time.

"Is that why it took so long, why you held back for so long? You just wanted it to be perfect?"

"I wanted to be perfect for you," Blaine conceded. He curled up in front of Kurt, and Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy he loved. Kurt held on tight and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair, encouraging him to continue.

"We always talk everything through, even if it made us nervous. When I fucked up gloriously last Valentine's Day, and you told me so honestly in our coffee shop that you thought it had been you I was after…" Kurt smiled at that. In hindsight he thought the whole thing was too funny and liked to tease Blaine about it. He also liked how Blaine said "our" coffee shop. "…Of course it was always _you_ Kurt, but that was when I really started to think about it. That was when I really started to open my eyes." Kurt nodded against Blaine's hair. He knew.

"So I figured when this time came, we would talk about it. Every time you would touch me and I would run off it was because I wanted you so bad, but I didn't think you were asking for it. I swear, the number of times I locked myself in my bathroom after dropping you off at home…" Kurt swallowed, mouth a little dry from that confession, but managed to squeak out a laugh before he could get turned on again.

"I…I always imagined you would tell me and then I would know what to do, if you wanted rose petals I would fill the house with them—mmf!" Kurt couldn't stop himself from interrupting, he just had to lean down and kiss this stupid, stupid, beautiful boy. But he wasn't stupid. Not in the slightest. Blaine smiled at him when they pulled apart before finishing the story.

"But I guess today was you finally telling me…more like shouting it at me," he chuckle. "So I listened, and I hope it was perfect for you—"

"It was Blaine, I—I have never loved you more than I do right now." Blaine clutched Kurt's hand as his eyes started to glisten, and of course now Kurt's were too.

"I love you too, Kurt, so much, and I'm sorry I was so frustrating."

"Don't be, I'm sorry Blaine, you're right you know, to expect that, I shouldn't have sat there passive-aggressively for so long. It's a bit of a habit." He gave a small guilty smile and Blaine laughed. "We should have talked, but it's okay, this was perfect, you are perfect, and…besides, who says we can't still have rose petals on your bed?"

Blaine looked a little confused.

"You're allowed to deserve that too Blaine. You _do_ deserve it," Kurt said with conviction as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine lit up in realization, and this time the tears really did come. He smashed their lips together in a kiss so raw and vulnerable that Kurt couldn't tell if the salty wetness on his cheeks was from Blaine's tears or his own.

They kissed for what felt like hours, rolling around and trading places. They kissed languidly. They kissed heatedly. They kissed desperately. They kissed sweetly. They kissed and kissed until their mouths tasted the same and the air around them got too cool and started nipping at their naked skin. Kurt shivered and Blaine wrapped his arms snuggly around him as he slowed their lips and tongues, finally breaking apart with a last small, chaste kiss. He leaned back and grabbed the corners of the blanket to cocoon Kurt in the soft warmth, giggling at the sight of Kurt's head poking out of the roll of blanket and indulging in one more kiss before getting up to gather their clothes.

"We should go, it's getting chilly and dark." Kurt watched unashamedly as Blaine pulled his own clothes back on, and then let Blaine unwrap him and help him into his own clothes, small touches never going unnoticed, never ceasing.

They slipped back into Kurt's car, then they slipped their hands together as Kurt began to drive away from their magic hideaway. No radio, just humming gentle music together, and when Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house, it was dark outside and neither one of them seemed to have the intent of moving. Blaine was looking at Kurt. The older boy leaned in and sighed as they kissed slowly and peacefully. Kurt pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads together, bringing one hand up to caress Blaine's cheek.

Kurt bit his tongue to stop the words he found himself suddenly wanting to say, thinking that maybe he was pushing it too far, but Blaine caught him, his eyes questioning, and since they were talking about _everything_ now…

"I can't wait to seduce you again."

Blaine groaned.

"Even after all that, you're sending me home to jerk off in my bathroom."

They giggled into the air between their lips, and Kurt's eyes softened at their newfound comfort with each other. His plan had worked out better than he could have ever imagined. He sighed and leaned in to press one last kiss to Blaine's lips, gazing adoringly into his beautiful boyfriend's eyes as he pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered.

Blaine smiled goofily, the endearing image tugging on Kurt's heartstrings.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>soooooooo? i probably should have warned you about how sickeningly sweet this would turn, i hadn't even known it would but it happened before i could stop myself. please review, this is my first completled fic and i struggled through it a lot, comments and critique would mean the world to me =)<p> 


End file.
